Uma Doença Grave
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Mokuba fica seriamente doente e tem um último desejo que gostava de ver concretizado, ver Seto e Joey juntos. Conseguirá Mokuba juntá-los antes que seja tarde demais para ele? Oneshot.


**Título: **Uma Doença Grave

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Mokuba fica seriamente doente e tem um último desejo que gostava de ver concretizado, ver Seto e Joey juntos. Conseguirá Mokuba juntá-los antes que seja tarde demais para ele? Oneshot.

**Uma Doença Grave**

Seto Kaiba afastou-se da cama do seu irmão Mokuba. Seto estava terrivelmente preocupado. Seto e o médico que tinha vindo examinar Mokuba saíram do quarto.

"Doutor, é grave?" perguntou Seto.

"A doença que o seu irmão tem é muito grave." respondeu o médico. "Ele precisa de repouso absoluto."

"Mas, ele vai ficar bem, não vai?" perguntou Seto, preocupado.

"Lamento, mas não lhe posso garantir isso." respondeu o médico. "Já lhe dei a lista de medicamentos que o seu irmão tem de tomar. A única coisa que podemos fazer agora é esperar. Ele ainda é novo, é capaz de recuperar totalmente."

Seto abanou a cabeça. Não podia suportar a ideia de ficar sem o seu irmão mais novo. Mokuba iria curar-se. Tinha de curar-se!

"Lembre-se." disse o médico. "Não o contrarie. É importante que ele não se aborreça nem se zangue."

"Não se preocupe." disse Seto. "Eu vou tratar dele o melhor que puder e vou seguir à risca tudo o que me disse."

O médico foi-se embora e Seto regressou ao quarto de Mokuba. Mokuba estava deitado na sua cama, de olhos fechados, mas Seto sabia que ele não estava a dormir. Quando Seto se sentou na ponta da cama, Mokuba abriu os olhos.

"O médico já se foi embora?" perguntou Mokuba.

"Já."

"O que é que ele te disse, Seto? É grave?"

Seto abanou a cabeça.

"Vais ficar bem, não te preocupes." disse Seto. "Eu vou fazer de tudo para ficares bem."

"Então, fica aqui comigo." pediu Mokuba.

Seto acenou afirmativamente.

"Eu não me vou embora, não te preocupes. Até ficares bom, vou estar sempre aqui ao teu lado." disse Seto.

Mokuba sorriu. Alguns minutos depois, tinha adormecido.

Quando Mokuba acordou, viu que Seto tinha adormecido na ponta da cama.

"Seto. Seto!"

Seto abriu os olhos.

"Mokuba... devo ter adormecido. Precisas de alguma coisa?"

"Sim." respondeu Mokuba. "Estou com sede."

"Vou buscar-te água. Já venho."

Seto saiu e voltou pouco depois com um copo de água. Por essa altura, Mokuba queixou-se de que lhe doía a cabeça.

"Vais tomar os teus remédios." disse Seto. "A dor de cabeça já vai passar."

Seto deu dois compridos a Mokuba e ele engoliu-os com a água.

"Seto?"

"O que foi?"

"Eu estou doente e gostava que uma pessoa me viesse visitar." disse Mokuba.

"Claro. Diz-me quem queres que te venha visitar que eu vou telefonar-lhe."

"Quero que ligues ao Joey para me vir visitar."

"Ao Joey? Ao Joey Wheeler?" perguntou Seto.

"Sim, claro que é o Joey Wheeler. Não conheço mais Joey nenhum." disse Mokuba, sarcasticamente. "Podes telefonar-lhe, por favor?"

"Claro. Venho já."

Seto voltou a sair do quarto e pegou no telemóvel. Não queria fazer a chamada com Mokuba a ouvir a conversa. Seto encontrou o número de Joey na lista de contactos do seu telemóvel e hesitou.

Porque é que Mokuba queria que Joey o fosse visitar? Porque não outra pessoa? Mokuba podia ter dito que queria que Yugi o fosse visitar, mas não, tinha escolhido Joey. Seto abanou a cabeça. Seto não queria estar perto de Joey. Não queria mesmo.

Quando Joey estava por perto, Seto sentia-se diferente. Sentia-se atraído por Joey, sabia isso desde há muito tempo. Mas não iria admitir isso a ninguém, muito menos ao próprio Joey. Seto tinha de manter a sua postura de sempre. A única pessoa que poderia conhecer o outro lado de Seto era Mokuba, todos os outros apenas conheceriam o implacável e rígido Seto Kaiba.

Seto suspirou. Tinha reprimido tantas vezes os seus sentimentos que agora não achava possível mostrá-los a outra pessoa para além de Mokuba. E Joey iria rir-se dele se soubesse o que Seto sentia. Não era só atracção, era algo mais profundo. Seto estava apaixonado. Não sabia como aquilo tinha acontecido, mas tinha-se apaixonado.

Seto abanou a cabeça. Não, não iria pensar nisso. Iria telefonar a Joey, iria agir naturalmente e em pouco tempo Joey viria e iria embora novamente. Seto só tinha de se controlar e tudo ficaria bem.

Seto tocou no botão de chamada e depois de alguns segundos, Joey atendeu.

"Estou? Kaiba, és mesmo tu?" perguntou Joey.

"Se já sabias, porque é que perguntaste?" perguntou Kaiba, de modo frio.

"Pois, mas é que tu nunca ligas. O Yugi é que quis que ficássemos todos com os números uns dos outros." disse Joey. "Mas para que é que me telefonaste? Espero que não seja para me aborrecer, senão nunca mais te atendo uma chamada."

"Achas que eu não tenho mais nada que fazer do que ligar-te para te aborrecer? Eu sou uma pessoa ocupada." disse Seto. "Ouve, preciso que venhas até à minha mansão."

"Porquê?"

Seto explicou a situação de Mokuba.

"Oh não, coitado." disse Joey. "Claro que o vou visitar. Vou já para aí."

"Agora tem cuidado com o que dizes. O Mokuba não sabe que é grave."

"Não te preocupes. Não sou estúpido. Não vou dizer nada que o deixe alarmado." disse Joey.

Alguns minutos depois, Joey chegou à mansão. Seto conduziu-o até ao quarto de Mokuba, mas parou Joey antes de entrarem no quarto.

"Mais uma vez, tem cuidado com o que dizes." disse Seto.

"Já te disse para não te preocupares, Kaiba." disse Joey. "Confia em mim. Não vou dizer nada. Venho só visitar o Mokuba porque ele quer e assim fica mais animado, espero eu."

Seto abanou a cabeça.

"Vamos lá então."

Seto abriu a porta do quarto e ele e Joey entraram. Mokuba sorriu ao ver Joey.

"Olá Joey."

"Olá Mokuba." disse Joey. "Então, como te sentes?"

"Mais ou menos." respondeu Mokuba. "Ainda bem que vieste. Precisava de falar contigo. A sós."

Seto franziu o sobrolho.

"Podes sair, por favor, Seto?" perguntou Mokuba.

"Mas o que é que vocês têm para falar que eu não posso ouvir?" perguntou Seto.

"Não podes saber agora." respondeu Mokuba. "Sai, por favor."

Seto não ficou nada satisfeito por Mokuba o estar a mandar embora, mas como o médico tinha dito para não contrariar Mokuba, Seto acenou afirmativamente e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Joey encarou Mokuba.

"O que é que tens para me dizer, Mokuba? Parece importante."

"E é." disse Mokuba. "Eu sei muito bem que o que eu tenho é grave."

"Oh, não é nada." mentiu Joey. "Vais ficar bom num instante."

"Não, não vou." disse Mokuba. "Eu sinto-me fraco, sabes, mas estou a tentar agir como se estivesse bem, para não preocupar mais o Seto."

"Compreendo..."

"Quero pedir-te uma coisa." disse Mokuba.

"Pede."

"Se eu morrer, não quero que o Seto fique sozinho." disse Mokuba.

Joey pareceu alarmado.

"Não vais morrer, Mokuba!"

"Não sabes isso, nem eu, mas eu sinto... sinto que vou morrer, Joey." disse Mokuba. "Mas não posso deixar o Seto sozinho, ele não iria aguentar. Preciso que tu fiques ao lado dele."

"Eu? Porquê eu?" perguntou Joey.

"Porque o meu irmão gosta muito de ti, apesar de não o mostrar. Mas eu convivo com ele todos os dias, sei o que ele sente, mesmo que ele pense que não."

"O Kaiba não gosta nada de mim, Mokuba. Está sempre a implicar comigo."

"Isso é porque ele não consegue chamar a tua atenção de outra maneira." disse Mokuba. "E então, quando implica contigo, tu focas a tua atenção nele, percebes?"

"Mokuba..."

"Olha, no outro dia estava à procura de uma carta rara no quarto do Seto e encontrei uma caixa com várias coisas sobre ti. Fotos, um artigo de jornal quando ficaste em segundo lugar no Reino dos Duelistas e uma carta escrita pelo Seto. Acho que ele nunca a iria enviar, mas estava endereçada a ti." explicou Mokuba. "O Seto está apaixonado por ti."

Joey abriu a boca de espanto.

"Mokuba, tu tens a certeza do que estás a dizer?"

"Sim. Não estou com febre, nem estou a delirar." disse Mokuba. "Por isso, preciso que fiques ao lado do Seto quando eu morrer. Prometes?"

"Mokuba..."

"Prometes?"

"Prometo, sim." respondeu Joey.

"O que é que tu sentes em relação ao meu irmão?"

Joey pareceu atrapalhado.

"Eu... bem, não sei." respondeu Joey, corando bastante. "Ele implica comigo... mas mesmo assim..."

Mokuba sorriu.

"Tu também gostas dele, não é?" perguntou Mokuba. "E agora sabes que ele gosta de ti. Sabes, se é assim, eu tenho uma coisa que pedir a ti e ao Seto. Vais chamá-lo, por favor?"

Joey hesitou.

"Mokuba, não podes dizer ao teu irmão o que eu sinto." pediu Joey.

"Ora, se tu gostas dele e ele de ti, qual é o mal?" perguntou Mokuba. "Vai chamá-lo, por favor."

Joey hesitou mais uma vez, mas depois saiu do quarto e regressou acompanhado de Seto.

"Seto, Joey, eu tenho um último pedido a fazer. Tipo, um último desejo antes de morrer." disse Mokuba.

Seto pareceu alarmado.

"Mokuba, tu não vais morrer!" exclamou ele. Depois virou-se para Joey, furioso. "Tu contaste-lhe?"

"Não, eu não disse nada." defendeu-se Joey. "O Mokuba é que sabia que o seu estado de saúde era grave."

"É verdade, o Joey não me contou nada, Seto. Não te zangues com ele. Eu não sou estúpido, vi logo que o que eu tinha era algo grave." disse Mokuba. "Mas tenho um último desejo. Quero que vocês fiquem juntos antes de eu morrer. Pelo menos, parto descanso sabendo que vocês ficam juntos e que o Joey te vai apoiar, Seto."

Seto e Joey entreolharam-se.

"Mas de que estás a falar, Mokuba?" perguntou Seto. "Ficar juntos... queres que o Joey venha viver aqui para a mansão ou algo assim?"

"Seto, tu percebeste bem o que eu quis dizer." disse Mokuba. "Eu sei que gostas do Joey e o Joey também gosta de ti. Não vale a pena negares, Seto. Eu, por acaso, encontrei uma caixa no teu quarto com imensas coisas, incluindo uma carta em que falavas dos teus sentimentos pelo Joey."

Seto deu um passo atrás, ficando bastante surpreso.

"Mokuba... isso... hum, não fui eu que escrevi aquilo, foi..." começou Seto.

"O Joey disse-me que também gosta de ti." disse Mokuba.

Seto calou-se e olhou para Joey, que corou bastante.

"Então, se gostam um do outro, podem ficar juntos ou não? É bom para vocês e cumprem o meu último desejo. Por favor?"

"Mokuba, as coisas não são assim. Não se fazem as coisas sem mais nem menos." disse Seto.

"Kaiba, gostas de mim ou não?" perguntou Joey.

Seto engoliu em seco.

"Ok e se gostar, qual é o mal?"

Joey sorriu.

"Mokuba, eu e o Seto temos de ir até lá fora por um bocadinho. Já voltamos."

Joey pegou no braço de Seto e arrastou-o até fora do quarto. Depois dos dois rapazes terem fechado a porta, Mokuba levantou-se da cama e encostou o ouvido à porta. Joey e Seto tinham ficado a falar no corredor.

Apesar de não conseguir ouvir muito bem, Mokuba teve a certeza que ouviu Joey a dizer que amava Seto. Seto tinha respondido que sentia o mesmo. E depois, Mokuba tinha deixado de ouvir vozes e acabara por decidir abrir um pouco da porta. Viu Seto e Joey a beijar-se. Sorriu e voltou para a cama.

Dois minutos depois, Joey e Seto voltaram a entrar no quarto de Mokuba.

"Mokuba, eu e o Joey estamos a namorar." anunciou Seto.

Mokuba sorriu abertamente.

"Que bom!" disse Mokuba.

"Agora só falta tu ficares bom, Mokuba." disse Seto.

"Se eu ficasse bom novamente, ficavas contente, Seto?" perguntou Mokuba.

"Claro que ficava. É o que eu mais quero." respondeu Seto.

"Então... tenho uma coisa a confessar." disse Mokuba. "Eu não estou, nem nunca estive doente."

Joey e Seto entreolharam-se, confusos.

"Mokuba, o médico examinou-te. E disse que estavas doente." disse Seto.

"Antes do médico cá vir, eu subornei-o para ele mentir." disse Mokuba, coçando a cabeça. "Assim, ele disse-te que estava doente. Mas não estou. Foi tudo um plano."

"Um plano?"

"Sim. Um plano para vos juntar. No outro dia, eu falei com o Yugi sobre o que tinha encontrado no teu quarto, Seto. E o Yugi disse-me que tinha conversado com o Joey e que o Joey tinha admitido que gostava de ti." explicou Mokuba. "E então eu pensei num plano para vos juntar. Fingi estar doente, subornei o médico, fiz com que o Joey viesse cá ter, falei com ele para ter a certeza de que ele gostava de ti e depois falei com os dois. Achei que se eu estivesse a morrer, vocês conseguiriam superar o vosso orgulho e medo e ficariam juntos. E pronto, resultou."

Joey riu-se.

"Mokuba, enganaste-nos bem."

"Pois eu não achei piada nenhuma." disse Seto, cruzando os braços. "Mokuba, deixaste-me muito preocupado! Tive medo que fosses morrer."

"Desculpa Seto, mas o meu plano era para o bem de vocês os dois." disse Mokuba. "Perdoas-me?"

Seto não respondeu logo. Joey agarrou-lhe o braço.

"Vá lá, Seto." pediu Joey. "O Mokuba fez mal em mentir, mas graças a ele, estamos juntos."

Seto abanou a cabeça.

"Pronto, desta vez vou esquecer o que fizeste Mokuba, mas nunca mais mintas desta maneira." disse Seto.

"Prometo que não volto a mentir." disse Mokuba.

"Óptimo." disse Seto. "E agora, já que estás bom, fica em casa. Eu vou sair com o Joey."

Mokuba sorriu.

"Ena, ainda há pouco se tratavam por Kaiba e Wheeler e agora já é Seto e Joey."

Joey sorriu.

"Agora namoramos." disse Seto. "E tu, Mokuba, apesar de te desculpar esta mentira, vais ter um castigo. Vou pensar nalgum castigo adequado para o que fizeste. Até logo."

Seto e Joey sairam do quarto. Mokuba sorriu. Sim, tinha mentido e iria receber um castigo, mas tinha valido a pena. Agora Seto estava feliz e Joey também.


End file.
